Auf ewig unvergessen
by Bellamaus
Summary: Wo war Nori als Smaug sein Zuhause angegriffen hat? Als Feuer und Panik die Zwerge in die Flucht trieb? Für den jungen Zwerg gab es jedenfalls nur ein Ziel: seine Familie finden und nichts wie raus!


Hallo!

Das hier ist meine erste Hobbit-Story (wird demnächst auch noch auf Englisch hier erscheinen). Nachdem sich Nori inzwischen zu einem meiner Lieblingszwerge entwickelt und ich der Ansicht bin, dass er ruhig etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient hat, hab ich ihm hier jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen.

Die Geschichte richtete sich nach dem Film.

In meiner Zeitrechnung (irgendwo zwischen Film und Buch) is Nori im Film ca. 140 Jahre alt. Und ich hab aus ihm nen Wachmann gemacht - ich denke zwar, dass er schon immer anfällig war für die nicht so anständigen Dinge, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er von Anfang an auf der illegalen Seite des Lebens unterwegs war.

Ori ist bei mir hier noch nicht geboren.

Ich hab mich auch daran orientiert, dass Zwerge in der Regel offenbar nur einmal ihre große Liebe finden und dass Dori und Nori nicht vom selben Vater sind (Überlegung von Mark Hadlow - Dori), was deren Mutter sicher zu einer Person macht, die nicht im besten Licht der öffentlichen Meinung steht.

Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freu mich über Anregungen und Kritik!

* * *

_**Auf ewig unvergessen**_

Hart schlug Nori mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand der Halle und rutschte unsanft daran zu Boden. Sein Schädel dröhnte und jeder Knochen im Leib tat ihm weh, doch er bemerkte kaum etwas davon. Mit großen Augen und blassem Gesicht starrte er in die Halle, sein Herz schlug ihm heftig gegen die Brust und er spürte seine Hände zittern.

Sie hatten keine Chance.

Im Leben nicht.

Ungeschickt und fahrig rappelte er sich auf die Beine. Etwas kitzelte ihn am rechten Auge und instinktiv wischte er die störenden Haare fort. Dabei bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass ihm sein Helm abhanden gekommen war. Seine Hand war rot. Nicht seine Haare waren ihm in die Augen gehangen, er blutete.

Sein Speer – die übliche Ausrüstung der Wachmänner – lag zerbrochen neben ihm. Aber er trug noch sein Schwert am Gürtel und sein Messer für Notfälle im Stiefel.

Wacklig stolperte er ein paar Schritte zur Seite ehe sich sein Gleichgewicht wieder herstellte. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf ignorierte er genauso wie den dumpfen Schmerz im Unterarm.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er seine Kollegen von den Wachmannschaften, wie sie umher geschleudert oder einfach zertreten wurden, wie herabfallende Gesteinsbrocken sie zerquetschten oder sie im Feuer verbrannten.

Ohne es zu merken schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das war Selbstmord. Reiner Selbstmord.

Er musste hier raus, sie mussten alle hier raus oder sie würden sterben.

Getötet von einem Drachen.

Mutter! Dori!

Und mit dem Gedanken an die beiden traf ihn die Furcht wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

Seine Beine liefen schon, noch bevor er sich seiner Entscheidung bewusst war. Er schob Zwerge zur Seite und wich umherfliegenden Trümmern aus und rannte. Er musste sie finden. Er musste!

Es war so schrecklich laut! Das Brüllen des Drachen dröhnte in seinem Brustkorb und das grelle Schrillen der Alarmglocken ließ seine Ohren klingeln. Von überallher ertönten Schreie und Stöhnen, das Klirren von Metall und das dumpfe Krachen von Gestein.

Nori sprintete weiter, er musste seine Familie hier rausbringen.

Plötzlich liefen auch andere Gestalten neben ihm her in die langen Gänge hinein in den Berg. Er wusste nicht, ob sie vor dem Drachen flohen oder wie er versuchten, zu ihren Familien zu gelangen.

Da krachte ein besonders lautes Donnern hinter ihm und kurz darauf umhüllte ihn von hinten eine gewaltige Staubwolke, die ihm die Sicht nahm. Hustend hielt er sich einen Arm vor Nase und Mund. Mit einer Hand an der Wand tastete er sich mit brennenden Augen weiter den Gang entlang, er durfte nicht stehenbleiben, durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Ihre Wohnung war nahe dem Eingangsbereich gelegen. Er musste dorthin gelangen und seine Mutter retten, bevor die Zerstörungskraft der Bestie dort wirken konnte.

Halb blind stolperte er vorwärts, bis sich der Staub langsam legte und er durch tränende Augen wieder verschwommen sehen konnte, wo er hinrannte. Ein Schatten neben ihm zeugte von einem weiteren Zwerg, der in diesem Tunnel unterwegs war.

Da hörte Nori ein seltsames Fauchen und Zischen, ein Geräusch, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, packten ihn im Laufen zwei Hände an den Schultern und stießen ihn nach vorne.

„Runter Junge!" schrie eine Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe.

Unsanft stolperte er zu Boden. Sein linkes Knie schmerzte vom Aufprall und er hatte sich seine Handflächen aufgeschürft. Wütend wollte er sich aufrappeln und diesem Idioten seinen Zorn über dieses Verhalten ins Gesicht schreien – besonders die Bezeichnung ‚Junge' hasste er mehr als alles andere, er war 79 und kein Kind mehr! – als dessen schwerer Körper halb auf seinem landete und ihn schwer zu Boden drückte. Ein Arm legte sich über seinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest gegen den staubigen Boden gepresst.

Im nächsten Augenblick war alles ganz hell und die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen. Unglaubliche Hitze fegte über sie hinweg. Panische Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er presste die Augen zusammen wie ein kleines Kind, als würde dann einfach alles Böse verschwinden.

„Junge?" fragte eine heisere, brüchige Stimme neben ihm, dicht gefolgt von einem Husten und einem ruckartigen Zug an seiner Schulter.

Mit zittrigen Gliedern erhob er sich, das Atmen brannte in seinem Brustkorb und es stank nach Rauch und verbranntem Haar. Als er zum Stehen kam, packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und er schaute seinem Retter das erste Mal ins Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Nori blinzelte ein paar Mal. Beinahe hätte er ihn nicht erkannt, aber der Zwerg vor ihm, der wie er mit einer Staubschicht überzogen war und dessen einst buschige, braune Haarmähne jetzt größtenteils versengt und schwelend um sein blutiges Gesicht fiel – er hatte einen tiefen Kratzer an der Wange – war Tirell, der Gefährte seiner Mutter.

Tirell war einer der Gründe dafür, wieso sein Leben so verflucht schwierig und anstrengend war und er hätte ihn dafür hassen sollen, doch in den Jahren bei der Wache hatte er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten müssen und eingesehen, dass er ein anständiger Kerl und guter Krieger war. Und er hasste es, denn das machte alles noch komplizierter, wie immer.

Aber nichts davon war im Moment wichtig.

Die zwei sahen sich kurz an und wechselten einen wissenden Blick, während Nori nickte und Tirell hustete.

„Such deinen Bruder! Ich…", seine Stimme brach einen Moment heiser ab von all dem Staub und Rauch in der Luft, „… ich hol deine Mutter hier raus."

Unschlüssig zögerte Nori. Tirell war in Ordnung, aber konnte er ihm das Leben seiner Mutter überantworten? Vertraute er ihm genug dazu?

Nein, das tat er nicht.

„Na los, Nori! Lauf!"

Er hatte Recht. Ein Drache befand sich im Inneren des Erebor. Hier konnte er keine normalen Verhaltensmaßstäbe mehr ansetzen.

„Wir treffen uns draußen. Und…", Nori schluckte hart, „bring sie hier heil raus, Tirell."

Der Zwerg nickte, wobei ihm noch mehr seiner versengten Haare ausfielen, was seltsam grotesk aussah. Beide liefen sie wieder los, Tirell bog schon bald nach links ab, Nori stürzte sich kurz darauf im Eiltempo eine Treppe hinunter. Um diese Tageszeit – früher Nachmittag, war wirklich vor kurzem noch ein normaler früher Nachmittag gewesen? – war Dori in der Trainingshalle, wo er mit den Kindern verschiedener Altersstufen diverse Kampffertigkeiten trainierte.

Bitte sei da, Dori. Bitte! sagte er sich wie ein Mantra immer und immer wieder.

Auch wenn er mit seinem großen Bruder die meiste Zeit über nicht klar kam, sie nur stritten und er seine überfürsorgliche, bemutternde Art zutiefst verabscheute, war er doch sein Bruder. Und solange er nicht wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, würde sein Herz auch weiterhin in diesem wahnsinnigen Rhythmus weiterhämmern.

Seine linke Hand fühlte sich komisch an, als er sich damit an der Wand abstützte beim Treppenlaufen und das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf machte ihn seltsam leichtfüßig. Er zwang sich dazu, einen Augenblick stehen zu bleiben und tief durchzuatmen. Wenn er jetzt das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, wäre keinem damit geholfen. Zuerst musste er Dori finden!

Der beißende Schmerz in seiner Lunge klärte seinen Kopf ein wenig, doch die Pause machte ihm auch seine Erschöpfung deutlich. Ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, die Schwere seiner Glieder und all die schmerzenden und pochenden Körperstellen genauer wahrzunehmen, drängte er seine Beine dazu, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Er hastete vorbei an verwirrten und verängstigten Zwergen, bis er endlich die Trainingshallen erreicht hatte. Hektisch eilte sein Blick umher, doch unter all den Zwergen, die zu den Waffen in den Schränken und an den Wänden liefen, um sich dann den Gefahren, die da auf sie warten mögen, zu stellen, konnte er seinen Bruder nirgends finden.

„Dori? DORI?"

Sein Atem kam immer schneller und er spürte, wie ihm seine Kontrolle entglitt und die Angst – Angst um seine Familie, Angst vor dem Drachen und Angst um sein Leben – langsam die Oberhand gewonnen. Ihm wurde schwindlig und seine Hände zitterten so heftig, dass er kaum die Wand zu fassen bekam, als schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen zu tanzen anfingen.

„Nori? Was machst du… NORI!"

Im nächsten Moment spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Dori stand vor ihm und starrte ihn aus großen Augen verwirrt und besorgt an.

Er hatte ihn gefunden. Dori ging es gut.

Vor Erleichterung ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und lehnte seine Stirn Halt und Trost suchend an die seines Bruders. Doris Haut fühlte sich überraschend, aber angenehm, kühl an verglichen mit seiner.

Aber Dori schob ihn sanft von sich.

„Bei Mahal, Nori. Du bist ja verletzt und deine Hand…" Doris Augen glitten über seinen Körper hinweg und an jedem anderen Tag hätte er über die steigende Besorgnis im Blick seines Bruders genervt die Augen verdreht. Und was war mit seiner Hand? „Wir haben den Alarm gehört und Gram und Lorek sind mit den Kindern vorsichtshalber in die Fluchttunnel. Nori, was geht da oben vor?"

Als wenn das das Stichwort gewesen wäre, wurde er sich der Gefahr wieder bewusst.

„Wir müssen hier raus", keuchte er plötzlich wieder hektisch, ehe er seine von Rauch und Feuer heisere Stimme über die Halle hinweg erhob. „Alle! Wir müssen alle sofort hier raus!"

Die anderen Zwerge, die sich bewaffnet hatten und auf dem Weg nach oben waren, blieben stehen und sahen ihn überrascht an. Es waren weniger seine Worte, die sie zum Innehalten bewegten, vielmehr das Drängen und die Angst in seiner Stimme.

Zwei Hände schüttelten ihn sanft, aber bestimmend, und er sah sich Doris besorgtem Blick gegenüber. Nori packte die Hand seines Bruders und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht, wobei ihm nur ein einziges Wort über die Lippen kam, für alle laut und deutlich hörbar: „Drache!"

Und wie der richtige Drache noch kurz zuvor in der Eingangshalle, löste in der Trainingshalle bereits das bloße Wort ein ähnlich hastiges Chaos aus. Ohne abzuwarten rannte Nori wieder los, die Hand seines Bruders fest im Griff und die Fluchttunnel als Ziel vor Augen.

Doch sein Bruder stemmte sich gegen seinen Zug und hielt ihn auf. Verständnislos schaute Nori ihn an.

„Wir müssen Mutter hier rausholen!" rief Dori und zog Nori in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zurück zu der Treppe, von der er gekommen war.

„Tirell wollte sie holen und in Sicherheit bringen", rief er seinem Bruder zu. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dem Drachen entgegenzulaufen, wurde ihm schlecht vor Angst. Dori hatte das Monstrum ja nicht gesehen…

Er hörte seinen Bruder abfällig schnauben. „Tirell…"

Dori hatte nie einen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen den Zwerg gemacht.

Nori wusste nicht, wieso er Tirell in Schutz nahm, aber im Moment war nichts mehr wie es einmal war oder wie es sein sollte. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Das ließ Dori kurz innehalten und seinen Bruder ansehen, bevor er sich wieder der Treppe zuwandte und anfing die Stufen hinauf zu sprinten. „Ich geh nicht ohne sie!"

Keuchend eilte Nori ihm hinterher. Immer wieder musste er husten und stolperte, aber sein Bruder ließ seine Hand nicht los. Und trotz aller Strapazen und Schmerzen war er dankbar dafür.

Sie rannten durch die halbzerstörten Gänge. Steinbrocken verschiedenster Größe lagen überall verstreut, Staub bedeckte alles und lag in der Luft, wo er faszinierende Muster zeichnete. Kleinere Feuer brannten hier und da, wo der heiße Drachenatem Stoffe oder Holzgegenstände entzündet hatte. Erschüttert keuchte Dori bei dem Anblick auf und zog Nori noch entschlossener mit sich.

Gemeinsam bogen sie in den Tunnel ab, der zu ihrer Wohnung führte. Nori konnte seinen Bruder gerade noch zurückziehen, bevor dieser sich an der Wand aus Trümmern den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte.

„Nein. NeinneinneinneinNEIN!" schrie Dori zunehmend lauter und verzweifelter, wobei er mit seinen bloßen Händen versuchte, die Trümmer zu bewegen.

Wie gelähmt stand Nori hinter ihm und starrte auf die Wand, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Seine Mutter war irgendwo dahinter gewesen… Hoffentlich war ihr nichts…

Er wagte nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Ihr konnte nichts passiert sein. Ihr DURFTE nichts passiert sein!

Sein Schädel dröhnte vor Schmerz und als er seine linke Hand hob, um sich den Kopf zu halten, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal den Zustand seiner Hand. Das Leder seines Unterarmschoners war angesengt und sein Handrücken, der der Hitze des Drachenfeuers direkt ausgesetzt gewesen war, war feuerrot und angeschwollen und die ersten Blasen bildeten sich dort und an seinen Fingern.

Als hätte sein Gehirn diesen Anblick gebraucht, um die Verletzung zu realisieren, setzte mit einem Mal der Schmerz ein. Er biss sich auf die Zähne und hielt sich die verletzte Hand dicht an die Brust.

Stark bleiben, Nori! Ihr müsst hier raus. Es ist nur eine kleine Verbrennung. Nicht schlimm. Reiß dich zusammen. Ihr müsst hier raus!

Er schluckte hart und stählte sich gegen den Schmerz. Mit seiner gesunden Hand packte er seinen Bruder unsanft an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. Mit eindringlichem Blick und schwer atmend brachte er ihre Situation auf den Punkt.

„Da kommen wir nie durch, Dori. Wir müssen auf Tirell vertrauen und uns selbst retten. Er…", es fiel ihm schwer, die Worte auszusprechen, „er liebt sie, er wird sie nicht im Stich lassen."

Nori hasste es, seiner Mutter nicht helfen zu können, aber er war pragmatisch. Sie konnten nichts tun. Wenn sie noch lange hier blieben, stiegen die Chancen, dass der Drache sie erwischte oder dass ein weiterer Einsturz sie erledigte. Sie würden, wie er gesagt hatte, auf Tirell vertrauen müssen.

Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Mahal, dass sie ihre Mutter doch bitte unversehrt wiedersehen würden.

Dori sah ihn mit komischem Blick an, den er nicht deuten konnte, nur die Sorge und Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, die konnte er lesen, waren sie ihm doch mehr als vertraut. Sein Bruder nahm seine rechte Hand.

„Ich bring dich hier raus, Nori!"

Es war ein Versprechen.

Dori hielt seine Versprechen immer.

Nori hätte beinahe angefangen vor Erleichterung und Erschöpfung zu weinen, war dieser simple Satz doch nichts weiter als die Versicherung seines Bruders, dass er jetzt die Verantwortung auf sich nahm. Normalerweise hätte ihn diese Bevormundung wütend gemacht, er hätte aufbrausend klargestellt, dass er kein Kind mehr war, aber im Moment fühlte er sich alles, aber nicht erwachsen. Er hatte Angst. Und Schmerzen. Sein Verstand war nicht in der Lage, zu begreifen, wie das alles passieren konnte. Und so schnell. Er war völlig überfordert. Und fühlte sich hilflos.

Er war so froh, dass Dori jetzt die Führung übernahm. Daher ließ er sich ohne Widerrede in den Gang ziehen und rannte hinter seinem Bruder her in Richtung Eingangshalle. Das Haupttor war der nächstliegende Ausgang.

Aber von dort war der Drache gekommen…

Dori weiß, was er tut! sagte er sich selbst immer wieder. Er wollte nicht mehr über all das hier nachdenken. Er wollte nur noch nach draußen, er wollte, dass das alles vorbei war, er wollte seine Mutter in den Arm schließen. Oder noch besser: aufwachen!

Er stolperte in Dori hinein, als der plötzlich stehen blieb. Die abrupte Geschwindigkeitsänderung ließ ihn schwindeln und wenn Dori ihn nicht am Arm gepackt hätte, wäre er in einen schmalen Seitentunnel gefallen.

Sein Bruder versicherte sich mit besorgtem Blick, dass er soweit in Ordnung war, dann ließ er los und wandte sich dem Zwerg am Boden zu.

Zwerg am Boden?

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das schmerzhafte Stöhnen und die Bitten um Hilfe, die der Zwerg ausstieß, dessen Bein unter einem Trümmerteil eingekeilt war. Seine Gestalt war über und über mit Staub bedeckt, die es unmöglich machte, seine Haarfarbe oder Kleidung einzuordnen, aber die markanten, ineinander verflochtenen Zöpfe im Bart des Mannes kamen ihm vage vertraut vor.

„Dori? Dori! Bitte, hilf mir hier raus!"

„Das haben wir gleich, Bragi."

Bragi! Jetzt erinnerte sich Nori wieder, woher er diesen Bart kannte. Natürlich. Bragi war Doris Kampftrainer gewesen und hatte ihn den Umgang mit der Bola, seiner heutigen Lieblingswaffe, gelehrt.

Unvermittelt zog Dori sein massives Kurzschwert und setzte es, in Ermangelung eines anderen Gegenstandes, als Hebel an den Steinbrocken an. Er drückte mit aller Kraft, doch der Stein bewegte sich nicht.

Ungeduldig sah Nori dem Schauspiel zu. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, bis er es hörte. Dieses Geräusch würde er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Diese Mischung aus Zischen und Fauchen.

Er erstarrte. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm eiskalt über den Rücken.

Dann sah er es: am Ende des Flurs wurde es hell.

„Nori, pack mal mit an."

Nori zögerte keine Sekunde. Ohne auf seine verletzte Hand zu achten, griff er nach seinem Bruder und schob ihn von seinem Lehrmeister fort. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf sich sein Blick mit Bragis. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bat ihn stumm um Vergebung, ehe er dem überraschten Dori einen letzten Stoß verpasste und ihn in den Seitentunnel schubste. Flink warf er sich auf seinen Bruder und zerrte seinen Umhang mit einem harten Ruck über ihre beiden Köpfe hinweg.

„Nori, was…" hörte er Dori protestieren.

Dann rollte der lodernde Drachenatem über sie hinweg und Bragis gellender Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren. Trotz der abseitigen Lage des Tunnels hüllte sie die Hitze ein und raubte ihnen für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen.

Nur Sekunden später war es wieder vorbei. Und totenstill. Selbst der Alarm tönte inzwischen nicht mehr. Es war noch heiß, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie gerade eben noch, und diesmal stank es nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Zitternd rappelte sich Nori auf. Er konnte kaum atmen, so sehr schmerzte ihn seine Lunge vom Einatmen der glühend heißen Luft. Und der zurückbleibende Rauch reizte ihn zum husten. Seine Augen tränten und er war froh darum, musste er so doch wenigstens den Zwerg, den er zum Tode verurteilt hatte, nicht ansehen.

Dann waren da plötzlich Hände an seiner Wange und seiner Stirn.

„Nori? Bist du okay?"

Er blinzelte und schnappte nach all dem Husten hektisch nach Luft. Sein Bruder kniete vor ihm.

Kniete?

Seit wann saß er am Boden?

Er nickte schwach.

„Oh Mahal sei Dank!"

Dori zog ihn an sich und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf an dessen Brust sinken und lauschte auf dessen Herzschlag: zu schnell, aber um so vieles beherrschter als sein eigener. Unbewusst passte er seine Atemzüge allmählich Doris Herzschlag an und mit jedem bisschen, dass er sich beruhigte, wurde ihm seine Tat mehr bewusst. Er hatte Dori gerettet, aber er hatte Bragi sterben lassen.

Ohne dass er hätte sagen können, wann, war aus seinen Atemzügen ein Schluchzen geworden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so unverblümt seine Gefühle offenbart hatte – gegenüber seinem Bruder oder auch sonst irgendwem. Aber das war alles zu viel.

Einfach zu viel.

Dori drückte ihn einen Moment fester an sich und streichelte ihm mit einer Hand übers Haar. Doch dann schob er ihn sanft von sich. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, Nori", sagte er sanft, aber bestimmt. „Wir müssen hier raus, in Ordnung?"

Zittrig holte er ein paar Mal Luft, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Fahrig wischte er sich mit seinem rechten Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht – und verteilte dabei wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr Dreck.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Verwirrt schaute er seinen Bruder an. Hätte Nori sich in diesem Moment selbst sehen können, hätte er Doris Frage sicher verstanden. Das bisschen Haut, das man unter dem ganzen Dreck und Staub in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, war leichenblass, seine Augen schimmerten immer noch feucht und waren feuerrot. Und er zitterte nach wie vor, nicht mehr so schlimm wie gerade eben noch, aber es war noch zu erkennen, wie ein Erschauern, das nicht aufhörte.

„Ja", erwiderte Nori unsicher wegen der Frage.

Dori erhob sich und half seinem Bruder auf die Beine.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde ihm schwindlig, doch zum Glück verging es wieder. Dori führte ihn zurück zum Hauptgang, hielt dann aber nochmal inne und umschloss Noris Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Du hast mir da gerade das Leben gerettet, kleiner Bruder." Er beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die staubige und verschwitzte Stirn. „Danke!"

Nori wusste, dass er damit aber auch ein Leben genommen hatte. Dennoch gab ihm der Dank seines Bruders und damit auch dessen Verständnis für seine Entscheidung neue Kraft.

Dori ergriff wieder seine unverletzte Hand und bugsierte ihn so aus dem Seitenflur hinaus, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, Bragis Leichnam zu sehen. Irgendwie war er dankbar dafür.

Sie eilten den Flur entlang. Je näher sie der Haupthalle kamen, desto schlimmer wurde die Zerstörung und desto mehr wurden die Leichen, die sie unterwegs sahen. Unbekannte Gesichter, aber bald auch bekannte.

Krampfhaft versuchte Nori alles um sich herum auszublenden. In der Halle gelang ihm das nicht mehr. Die Gewalt des Drachen hatte sämtliche Pfeiler eingerissen und überall lagen seine Kollegen von den Wachmannschaften herum, die Glieder unnatürlich verdreht oder verbrannt und die Augen leer.

Dori zog ihn unerbittlich weiter, hinein in den Strom aus anderen Flüchtlingen und half ihm, über die Trümmer zum Ausgang zu klettern. Ein kleiner Junge zerrte an seinem Bein und sah ihn hilfesuchend an. Er packte dessen Hand und zog ihn kurzerhand auf den Steinbrocken hinauf, den er gerade erklommen hatte. Den Anfang geschafft, huschte das Kind flink wie ein Wiesel über die restlichen Brocken davon und schrie bald nach seiner Mama.

Überall rannten und kletterten Alte und Kinder, Männer und Frauen um ihr Leben. Die Angst stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben, nicht wenige waren verletzt. Dori half einer jungen Zwergin über einen Felsbrocken, ein älterer Zwerg stützte Nori, als er einmal ins Straucheln geriet; sie alle hatten ein Ziel und die Meisten halfen instinktiv, wenn in ihrer Nähe jemand Hilfe nötig hatte. Zumindest, wenn es ihre eigene Flucht nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden hinauszögerte.

Ein gewaltiges Brüllen hinter ihnen sandte panische Schreie durch die Halle, doch der Drache ließ sich zum Glück nicht blicken.

Keuchend zog sich Nori über einen weiteren Felsbrocken hinweg und verlor erschöpft den Halt. Er versuchte, nach Dori zu greifen, doch er erwischte ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig.

„NORI!"

Er schlitterte den Felsen entlang, bis er am Ende die letzten zwei Meter zu Boden fiel und überraschend weich landete. Noch benommen vom Fall stützte er sich auf, als er bemerkte, dass er wohl auf einem Zwerg gelandet war. Eine Entschuldigung lag ihm auf den Lippen, als er den Kopf hob und in zwei leere Augenhöhlen in einem schwarzen Gesicht blickte.

Hastig rutschte er von der Leiche herunter. Der Zwerg war wohl hinter einem Hindernis gestanden, als das Drachenfeuer ihn erwischte, denn sein Körper war kaum verbrannt, nur sein Kopf. Sein Helm war in der Hitze des Drachenfeuers geschmolzen und in der neuen, grotesken Form des verbrannten Schädels wieder erkaltet.

Nori hörte gerade noch die schweren Tritte von Dori, der zu ihm heruntergesprungen war, als er den Kampf mit seinem Körper verlor. Seine Arme bebten unter der Anstrengung, als er sich zur Seite lehnte und sich seines Mageninhaltes entleerte.

Er hatte noch nie eine Schlacht erlebt, geschweige denn eine Leiche aus solcher Nähe gesehen. Vor allem nicht SO eine Leiche. Aber er war ein Zwerg, eine Wache, er sollte nicht…

Eine Hand legte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter, als er sich gerade aufsetzte. Beschämt von seiner Schwäche wagte er es nicht, seinen Bruder anzusehen.

Dori legte ihm eine Hand um die Schultern, mit der anderen packte er seinen Oberarm und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. „Wir haben es fast geschafft. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen."

Diesmal legte sich sein Bruder seinen unverletzten Arm über die Schulter und stützte ihn. Nori wollte protestieren, aber schon bei den ersten Schritten merkte er, dass Dori ein besseres Gespür hatte als er. Seine Beine knickten immer wieder ein, egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, und sein Kopf und seine Brust schmerzten seit dem Erbrechen noch mehr als zuvor. An seinen linken Arm wollte er gar nicht denken.

Er bekam kaum mit, wo sein Bruder ihn hinführte. Jedenfalls mussten sie nicht mehr klettern. Und mit einem Mal war es hell, so hell, dass er blinzeln und das Gesicht abwenden musste. Und die Luft wurde besser, klarer und weniger stickig.

Sie waren draußen. Sie hatten es geschafft!

Nori taumelte weiter neben seinem Bruder her, bis dieser endlich stehen blieb und ihn auf den Boden setzte. Er spürte Stein in seinem Rücken und lehnte sich dankbar dagegen. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut, das Atmen fiel ihm gleich leichter und sie klärte seine Benommenheit ein wenig.

„Hey, Nori. Bitte sag was! Irgendwas."

Langsam schaute er auf in das dreckige Gesicht seines Bruders, der ihm gerade immer und immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. So besorgt wie gerade eben hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, wurde ihm allmählich bewusst.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus." War dieses heisere Nuscheln tatsächlich von ihm?

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Doris Zügen aus. Beinahe hätte er zurückgegrinst.

Aber in diesem Moment drangen die Geräusche um ihn herum an sein Ohr. Das Weinen, die verzweifelten Schreie, das hektische Rufen von Namen und das laute Fluchen von tiefen Männerstimmen.

Nori wandte instinktiv den Kopf, um an Dori vorbeizuschauen. Sie waren weiter von den Haupttoren entfernt, als er angenommen hatte. Und überall waren dreckige und staubige Zwerge, die aus dem Berg, der noch vor einer Stunde ihr Zuhause gewesen war, um ihr Leben flohen.

Da fiel sein Blick – und sein Ohr – auf ein Pärchen gar nicht allzu weit weg von ihnen. Eine Frau mit offenem Haar, völlig verstaubt, hing in den Armen eines älteren Zwerges, der krampfhaft versuchte, sie vom Berg wegzuzerren, aber sie stemmte sich gegen ihn und schrie, er solle sie loslassen. Nori hatte noch nie ein solches Bild der Verzweiflung gesehen.

Und am liebsten hätte er einfach davor die Augen verschlossen und so getan, als wäre nichts passiert. Aber er hatte schon als kleines Kind gelernt, dass das leider nicht funktionierte.

Außerdem war da etwas an der Szene, das…

Der ganze Staub und das untypisch wilde Gebaren zusammen mit seinen Kopfschmerzen, kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht gleich erkannt hatte.

„Mama!"

Aus dem lauten Rufen, dass er im Sinn gehabt hatte, war nur noch ein dankbares Seufzen geworden. Auch war er vor lauter Sorge und Erleichterung instinktiv vom erwachsenen „Mutter" zurück ins kindliche „Mama" gerutscht. Aber das war ihm völlig egal.

Dori folgte augenblicklich seinem Blick und erkannte die Frau offenbar sofort. Er sah ihn kurz fragend an und Nori nickte nur, wohl wissend, dass sein Bruder sich vergewissern wollte, ob er ihn kurz alleine lassen konnte.

Er beobachtete Dori, wie er zu dem Paar hinüberrannte und dabei „Mutter" schrie. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und als sie Dori erkannte, fing sie an zu weinen. Sein Bruder schloss ihre Mutter in die Arme und führte sie dann in seine Richtung. Sobald sie ihn sah, fing sie an zu laufen.

„Nori!"

Stürmisch warf sie sich neben ihm zu Boden und die Sorge in ihrem Blick wurde vordringlicher als ihre Erleichterung. Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Dori, dann strich sie ihm sanft über die Wange, ehe sie ihn vorsichtig in die Arme schloss.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um euch zwei!" gestand sie leise.

Nori ließ sich dankbar in ihre Umarmung sinken. Es war lange her, dass sie ihn so umarmt hatte, oder besser, dass er es zugelassen hatte. Doch im Moment wollte er nicht erwachsen sein, im Moment wollte er den Trost seiner Mutter. Den Trost seiner Familie.

Die grauenvolle Anspannung fiel langsam von ihm ab, die schrecklichen Schmerzen in seiner Hand glitten außer Fokus, das Pochen in seinem Schädel und das Stechen in seiner Brust wurden gelindert von der Wärme ihrer Umarmung und dem stetigen Klopfen ihres Herzens.

Jetzt, wo sie alle wieder vereint waren, konnte er die Bewusstlosigkeit willkommen heißen.

Ende


End file.
